Depression of the Young Lovers
by Vicktur
Summary: Sequal to Coming Day of Seperation. Requested by TheLuciferPerson. 1859/2759   Revised


**1859**

Hibari never said 'goodbye' to Hayato. Even though he was prepared, he could never bring himself to say the word. It felt like a slang he should never say to Hayato. All he could say was 'come back soon' or 'I'll see you later'; but never 'goodbye'. It was his most confined emotion, the fear of losing something, someone he held extremely close to his heart. He disliked the feeling immensely. He felt it first when his family disappeared and left him all alone in the cold world. He grew to have isolation as his permanent companion as years passed by. Kuskabe was his only exception. He was the only one allowed to speak to him directly because Kuskabe was useful and loyal; something Hibari needed during times of chaos in his life. Hibird was a pet and no more. He knew being alone was better off and that such a thing called 'friendship and love' was ridiculous and not needed.

That is, until he met the silver bomber who took more than his breath away.

Even though Hibari promised himself to never to open up to no one else, he couldn't help but find his splitting persona in Hayato. Hayato too had lost many cherished aspects of his life and knew what Hibari felt. He was the only one who could see through Hibari and sympathize with him. Hibari grew to love Hayato in an almost obsessive manner, to which he needed Hayato to be by his side at every waking moment. It was as if they were connected by an invisible string that kept them alive. It was as if he needed Hayato to survive.

Hibari just couldn't find himself living a life without him.

* * *

He stared at the bloodied body in front of him.

It was a shootout from a rival family. They had targeted Sawada but Hayato had shielded him with his own body.

"Hayato" Hibari called softly.

The shootout was expected and the Vongola was ready to take them out. Hayato had stationed his men all around the exact locations where the enemies would be and even had an ally family as backup. But what he did not expect was the ally family to turn on them. With the ally family and the other rival family outnumbering them to 4 to 1, Hayato made his top priority to make sure Sawada retreated safely.

"You'll pay for this Shimon!" Hibari heard Sawada roar with anger.

It was then when Hayato was shot mercilessly. Seven bullets pierced his back, two on his left arm, and one on his thigh. Hayato took his last breath in Sawada's arms.

"How does it feel to have something taken away from you Sawada?" Kozato asked angrily. "Now you understand how I feel when my family was murdered!"

Hibari kneeled down and touched Hayato's face. Hayato didn't flinch and blush as he used to do when Hibari touched him. He didn't curse at him with vibrant words nor did he try to resist.

A shot pierced through Hibari's shoulder, sending jolts of pain throughout his body. Hibari didn't react to the pain. The feeling he felt in his heart was too overbearing. Tears were threatening to come out of the ex-prefect.

"Hayato," Hibari called out again.

Hayato remained unmoved as Hibari gathered him in his arms. Hibari stared into Hayato's dull eyes. Emotions were stirring inside of him, taking advantage of the situation to free all the pent up frustration Hibari refused to show.

"Remember how I called you out one day for smoking and we had a huge fight when we were in middle school," Hibari asked, cradling the dead body in his arms. "You caused so much damage in my school, I despised you. But in the end, I decided to allow you to be mine."

Tears dropped onto the dead bomber's face. Hibari wiped them away with his blood.

"Because I loved you so much," Hibari said softly. His eyes narrowed. "I saw myself in you and I believed that you were here in this world for me." Hibari tightened his grip on Gokudera. "And I didn't like the thought of you belonging to anyone other than me. I was afraid of losing you to Yamamoto or Sawada. I was possessive and didn't want to share you with anyone else."

Hibari buried his face in Gokudera's chest. He clenched his teeth as he tried to control his depression.

"Hibari sama! Please get to safety!" Kusakabe shouted as he blocked another incoming attack aimed at Hibari.

Hibari raised his head to look at Gokudera and pulled him closer to him. Tears poured out of his eyes gently.

"You…recall on how I was afraid that I was going to lose you one day?" Hibari asked softly. "I told you about the dream I had and you told me to trust you; and I did. I believed that if I trusted you enough to keep yourself safe, you would grow old with me."

Hibari cupped Gokudera's face. "You lied to me herbivore. You told me to trust you and you got yourself killed…" Hibari wiped the blood off of Gokudera's lips. "You know I would be miserable without you…"

Hibari smiled sadly.

"Is that your way of punishing me? For worrying about you constantly and being clingy?" he asked. "You always hated that but I couldn't help it. I love you too much."

Hibari kissed Gokudera.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered tears dropping from his eyes again. "I'm sorry Hayato"

He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry for believing in the dream and getting ready all these years to let you go."

Hibari's body shook as he tightened his grip on his lover's body.

"I should have disregarded the dream but like a coward I believed in it and lost you in the process…I could have possibly saved you but because I never took that chance, I'll never know if you would still be here with me," Hibari said in a frustrated tone.

Hibari looked at Gokudera's lifeless face and slowly planted a kiss on the cold lips.

"I love you Hayato," he whispered. "Thank you for the times we had."

Hibari released Gokudera and placed him gently down on the floor. After taking one last glance at his dead lover, he took out his Vongola Box and released his power. Encased in a long black robe, he walked with his tonfas at his side as the purple aura dispersed. He slammed an oncoming enemy at his side to the ground, breaking the pavement easily and sending the enemy into a coma. Hibari continued his way towards the Shimon family as more enemies foolishly charged at him.

"I won't let you die in vain Hayato," Hibari muttered. "They will never forget you as long as I live."

* * *

Tsuna watched as Hibari charged at the Shimon without a second wasted. His eyes narrowed at Hibari's anger blinding him, fueling his actions towards the Shimon family. Tsuna's eyes went towards the silver haired dead body far away from him. His heart felt heavy and ached.

Even though they knew about the surprise attacks and took preparations for it, it was impossible to avoid a decided fate.

Tsuna's eyes darkened. He remembered when he overhead Hibari confessing his fear of Gokudera's death to Gokudera. Tsuna didn't believe in such tales but he had never seen Hibari sound so uneasy in his life. He took this in consideration and confided in Reborn. Tsuna feared what emotional instability was going to occur in Yamamoto, who had deep feelings for Gokudera, so kept this a secret between him and Reborn. Reborn told him that it was impossible to change someone's fate. The only reason why Tsuna's fate was changed was due to Byakuran's rip in time.

"_Even if you somehow save Gokudera from dying, he will be killed off the next day. The world needs Gokudera to die Tsuna. One way or another, he has to die. That is his faith." Reborn said with his back faced towards Tsuna. He turned his body around to face Tsuna who wore a grave face. "I'm sorry Tsuna, but the only thing you can do is accept this with a strong heart."_

Tsuna wiped the blood from his mouth as he narrowed his eyes. It wasn't fair. Why, out of 6 billion people in the world, was Gokudera chosen to die such a cruel, meaningless death? Exactly what wrong would happen if Gokudera lived past 25? What harm could one soul bring to the world that he has to be brutally erased from the world?

"_T-Tenth…." Gokudera said as he dripped blood out of his mouth. Tsuna stared at his right hand with wide and pained eyes as he held Gokudera in his arms. "Thank you and…" He said breaking a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

Tsuna's eyes watered at the sight of his right hand man, his best friend dead on the dirty ground, surrounded in his blood. Gokudera didn't deserve this death. No one did.

He remembered the day Gokudera told him about Hibari's dream; and how he was ready to die. Gokudera told him with a confident smile that _"Everything happens for a reason Tenth."_ How he was a burden to Vongola for not being able to fight well and how he can only support Vongola in the background. _"I'm not worth saving Tenth, the world needs you and all I'm doing is holding you back." _Gokudera had said with a weak smile._ "At least you're helping us Gokudera. Your strategies are remarkable and a great aid to us. Just because being in the background doesn't make you any less than me,"_ was what he told Gokudera in response. Gokudera only lowered his head in response and asked him, to promise him, that when the time comes,

"…_you will let me go Tenth."_

Tsuna clenched his hands and turned to the Shimon family. He couldn't cope with his dramatic loss through just standing in agony as his emotions stirred in frenzy inside of him. His fist made contact with the Shimon family's bodyguards, sending him to the walls of shops.

Tsuna was angry. Angry at the fact that he didn't know if Gokudera had done the right thing or not. He was angry at himself for letting this happen and not even trying to save Gokudera from his fate. Tsuna screamed as he grabbed the nearest enemy and smashed him to the ground.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair Gokudera spent his life worrying about others than him.

Tsuna's tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

Hibari wasn't the only one who loved Gokudera.

"I'm sorry Gokudera"

-End

AN: I wrote this for TheLuciferPerson as s/he requested; because we share the same tastes in having Gokudera die. I'm not too sure if I wrote it well though. I felt like writing a story and this is what I came up with.


End file.
